Skimble's Story
by Rubidia
Summary: Find out how Skimble became the railway cat, how he joined the jellicles, who his mysterious kitten hood friend was, and much, much more! The complete archive of Skimbleshanks' life!
1. Chapter 1

**Skimbleshanks the Railway Cat**

The little tabby kitten panted as he looked back at the huge steel monster chasing him. It was getting closer every second! He mustered all of his might and kept sprinting, losing speed every jagged breath he took. He heard a piercingly loud sounding whistle before he was scooped up by a colossal…_thing_.

"Oh, look at the little thing! He's _sooo _cute!!" The frightened tom looked up into the terrifying face of a giggling human. He felt himself being carried away.

The large train whooshed past, causing the kitten to hiss and put his ears back at the enemy he so narrowly escaped from.

The human laughed at his "cute" antics. She carried him into a small building filled with people sitting in chairs, laden with luggage. Some were asleep, others talking to those sitting nearest. There was a long line in front of a ticket window, everyone waiting to get their travel passes. The person selling the tickets looked up from what he was doing when they walked in.

"Look who I found, Lawrence," the one holding the tom crooned, "It seems we have a little railway cat here!" The tabby looked around wildly, searching for a way to escape.

"Are you going to keep it?" the one named Lawrence called back.

"Oh, I don't know. He doesn't have a collar, so I guess he's stray. But, in any case, he'll need somewhere to stay in the meantime. I'll get him some food," she responded as she passed through a door marked 'employee's only'.

The kitten was plopped in a chair in a room full of papers, train equipment, and other strange looking objects. He had so much to look at, he wasn't sure if it would be wise to run off or not.

The human was rummaging through a tiny refrigerator, pulling out milk and some old milk and some old chicken that looked suspiciously like it was about to sprout fur.

Though the food offered seemed iffy, the little tabby was starving, and hardly gave it a second thought before devouring it down to the last crumb.

"There, was that good, kitty? Oh, we can't just keep calling you kitty! You need a name!" by this time the kitten had darted off to hide under a table where he hoped he couldn't be found.

"You're just as skinny as a rail, aren't you? Well, we'll have to call you Skimbleshanks!" Skimbleshanks, he thought. It was a name, at least. Embarrassing, long, hard to remember, and made up by a human (not to mention, kind of randomly), but a name, none the less.

He'd never had a name, that he could remember. Not that he really wanted to remember too much of before.

He had once lived with a tribe of cats. But he didn't remember any of them. He was too young. But he did know one stormy night, a pack of pollicles came running through their territory. All of the felines fled. But the recently born Skimble was left behind, whimpering quietly, not knowing quite what to do.

The noisy brutes that called themselves dogs (it was hard to believe they even had brains) eventually left, and the tiny kitten crawled out of hiding. He stumbled along, looking for _anyone _who might have come back for him.

But no one came. The tom finally was forced to give up hope as he grew near the point of starvation. He wandered around looking for something to eat. He found a discarded banana peel and choked it down.

Having regained some strength, he started off to find somewhere he could go. He spent most of his valuable kitten-hood eating out of trash bins. He saw many a human, but never got up close to any.

One scalding afternoon when he thought he could bear the hunger no longer, he made the decision to follow a mysterious wooden track he had discovered. Anything made out of cut wood was a sure trademark of humans, and was sure to lead to something to eat.

He started along, when a horrible whistle shot through his ears. The tom turned around and hissed at the great freighter whizzing closer and closer to him. He turned and ran, as fast as he could.

A stitch grabbed at his side. He winced at the pain, but didn't let himself slow his pace. He forced himself to keep going for what seemed like eternity before he was spared by the station master's grasp.

The human was lying on her stomach, trying to coax the frightened kitten out from his hiding place. She sighed as she gave up and lifted herself up with minor difficulty.

"Well, Skimble, I've gotta go to work. I'll leave the door open so that you can explore!" And with that she left. Skimble slowly creeped out from under the table.

He peered cautiously back out into the room full of traveling humans. The tom gathered his breath and made a dash out to the other side of the room.

The tabby kitten wondered to himself whether or not he should run away. He wasn't sure what these humans would do to him, but they _did_ give him food and shelter, something he hadn't known for a long time.

He decided it would be best to just investigate these unfamiliar settings. He trotted back outside. One of the metal monsters was sitting stationary on the track, apparently asleep. Several humans were emerging from inside of it. Someone must have slayed it and set its victims free!

But wait! Some idiot humans were going back inside of it, luggage and all! Why were they doing that? He started to chase after them, but then it dawned on him. This was no evil monster! This was a man made machine! He let all of the fear escape from his little tabby body.

He crept up to it, still a little unsure of things. When it was about three feet away from him, it let out a great hiss, and started chugging away. Skimble hissed back at it, but curiosity got the better of him, and he made a fantastic leap through the open door to the passenger car.

All of the comfortably seated travelers jumped up with shock when the little orange ball of fluff came flying into their car.

The tom regained his footing and looked around. About ten humans were sitting on padded red benches, all staring at him with wide eyes. He stared right back at them. (Hey, two could play this game!)

The attendant abruptly walked in through a door leading to the rest of the train. When he spotted the ginger colored kitten, he lunged for him, attempting to profusely apologize to the passengers while doing so. It resulted in quite a comical scene.

Most of the passengers seemed to have recovered from their scare and were heartily laughing as the attendant and the little tom battled it out.

There were shouts, hisses, clawing and lunging. Finally Skimble jumped out of the still open car door. He sighed with relief as his feet touched stationary ground. He could see the attendant struggling to regain composure in the car and chuckled to himself.

The stationmaster, aroused by the shouts, had come running. She scooped up the frazzled looking kitten, murmuring to it.

"What happened, Skimble?" she asked.

"The attendant attacked me and scared me off the big machine, which I had simply been investigating. You said I could explore, and I was doing so. I think it was extremely inconsiderate."

She giggled in response. The tom glared at her in annoyance for being so inconsiderate of his problems. But he sighed and let it go. After all, she was only a human.

He silently vowed to make this his home. It was a bit crazy and confusing, but it was fun, exciting, and there was plenty of food. It sounded good to the tabby who hadn't had a home in so long.

With that, he wandered off to watch the travelers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Napoleon of Crime

**Chapter 2: The Napoleon of Crime**

After a few weeks had passed, Skimbleshanks had developed an interesting reputation. After he became familiar with the train schedule, he proved to be quite the little watch cat. None of the passengers dared to cause any trouble with Skimble on the move! His keen senses told him if anything was wrong, and would immediately see to it that the problem was fixed.

Everything went very smoothly with the tabby kitten around, and no one even let the thought pass through their head to start the train without him.

One day, he was checking in the luggage van when a noise from behind him startled him from his work. He turned to see a red-ginger cat, perhaps a little older than himself, sitting lazily a few feet away, watching.

It had been a while since he had seen a fellow feline, and he stared at the unknown tom with his ears back. The ginger cat chuckled.

"There's no need for all of that," he said in a voice that seemed cold and harsh, climbing to his feet.

"Who are you?" Skimble asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm the one and only Macavity!" replied the cat, "I'm called the hidden Paw. Cat Burglar Extraordinaire! Napoleon of Crime!

Skimbleshanks stared at him.

"Well, I've never heard of you," Macavity's face fell, and he began to sulk "But we hardly need any French thieves around _this_ train station. So please leave, now."

Macavity regained his devilish grin, refusing to go.

"Is that any way to talk to a guest of your little train gig here? Besides, I'm _not_ French. They simply call me napoleon of crime because I'm somewhat similar to a certain criminal mastermind. His name was Professor Moriarty, you've probably heard of him." He ignored the blank look on Skimble's face and continued on. "Anywho, he was somewhat 'vertically challenged', if you know what I mean." Skimbleshanks shook his head, somewhat bewildered by this strange feline.

"Uh, I hear the stationmaster calling for me. I guess the trains about to leave. Gotta go!" He turned to leave, but Macavity stopped him. "Ok, ok, fine. I'll show you the railway if you insist! Sheesh!" The tabby reluctantly led the ginger cat off to show him the train.

In a little while, the two began to get hungry, so Skimble took Macavity into the backroom with the refrigerator. He called for the station master.

Soon, she heard his hungry meows and came running. But she stopped short when she saw Macavity.

"Oh, you've got a little friend, don't you Skimbleshanks?" She rummaged through the puny ice-box, and brought out a leftover ham sandwich, which she split in half and gave to the two toms.

Lawrence called for her, and she hurried off again, leaving the two kittens alone. Skimbleshanks started to chow down on his half of the sandwich, but was stopped by Macavity.

"Hey, Skimbatanks, right?"

"Well, actually, it's Skimbl-"

"Very good. So, Thimbletacks, I haven't eaten in, like, forever, and was hoping you'd give me some of your half, just to put me over?"

Skimbleshanks looked hungrily at his food, but then remembered what it was like to be starving, and grudgingly gave up his sandwich. He didn't catch the evil and triumphant look in Macavity's eye's as he claimed his prize.

Both halves of the sandwich quickly disappeared in seconds, and Macavity bid 'Skibble-Licks' goodbye.

Hoping he had seen the last of that cat, Skimble went back to his duties.

But he hadn't seen the last of him at all. Macavity continued to come everyday, somehow conning the poor tabby out of his lunch most of the time, too. And soon his escapades spread, from knocking over stacks of luggage, to scratching passengers.

Yet, the worse Macavity got, the more Skimbleshanks began to enjoy his company. He found himself tagging along to get into mischief, shrugging off his duties with the great locomotives, and he began to find the criminal antics amusing instead of troublesome.

Macavity taught him how steal, pickpocket, cause mayhem and strife, and avoid getting caught. The tabby tom soon transformed from a helping hand to a criminal without a conscience. And he liked it. He felt he was getting revenge for all of the trouble the cats he had once cared about had caused him.

Macavity began straying away from the railroad, Skimble following like a sick puppy.

At first he was taken mainly to parks and quaint neighborhoods. But then he found he was being led to a lesser part of the area, filled with trash and stray cats who leered at them from the shadows. It reminded him imperatively of his life before the railway, and it sent shivers down to the tip of his tail. But he bit his lip and kept going. If Macavity could handle it, so could he!

They soon arrived at a junkyard, where Skimble was led up to the summit of the mountains of garbage. From there they were able to watch a tribe of cats going about their day below them.

"Who are _they_?" Skimble inquired.

"The Jellicles!" Macavity responded enthusiastically. The tabby looked at him sideways. Macavity was staring down at them longingly.

"Why are we here?" the ginger tom looked up in annoyance.

"I'm watching them!" he shouted. Skimble backed away in surprise. Macavity had never acted so…_angry_ before. He was always so laid back. Sure, he had never been truly friendly, but he had never actually lashed out at Skimble like that.

They sat in silence for what must have been at least an hour when Macavity abruptly got up and started walking away. The tabby tom tentatively followed.

When they had gone quite a distance away, Macavity stopped and turned to look at Skimble seriously.

"Nimblefkanks, I need you to get invited into that tribe."

"Wh-What? Oh, no. No, no, no! I-I couldn't. Why me? No, I won't get involved with another tribe. It would…I can't…Why?"

"Because. They wouldn't let me in the tribe. Not without someone inside telling them to give me a chance. Please. They'd like you. I know it. They'd take you in, and…I-I need this. Please." Skimble looked at him and saw the truth and desperation in his eyes.

"O…Okay." The tabby was rather alarmed by now. Macavity seemed to be going through mood swings or something. "Okay. I'll do it. I'll try. But I'm not staying around after you're in. I'm not getting disappointed again." Macavity flashed his familiar cocky grin, then started back to the railroad. Skimble followed, unsure of where this unstable cat was leading him.


	3. Chapter 3

True Friends

**True Friends**

They continued to watch the Jellicle tribe for several days. They would sit silently for hours on end until Macavity would, without warning, start home again.

As they headed home after a shorter watch than usual, Skimble noticed Macavity was leading him in a different from the path that would take them to the railroad.

"Where are we going?" he asked nervously. Lately he wasn't sure what Macavity would do. He was acting so impulsive.

"It's time for you to meet the Jellicles." Macavity offered no further explanation, but the tabby tom understood his statement perfectly. His stomach filled with butterflies, and he gulped.

They soon arrived at the entrance to the junkyard, and Macavity shoved him into view.

"Act pitiful," he murmured before flitting into hiding. Skimble stared after him, then attempted a quiet, mournful cry.

A young queen who looked to be only slightly younger than him peeked her head around a mound of garbage. When she saw him, she froze, then ran off. He looked over to where Macavity was hiding with a confused expression.

Macavity stepped out of the shadows enough for Skimble to be able to make out the shrug that meant 'I don't know what that was all about, but keep being pitiful!'

The tabby turned back to the junkyard as Macavity melted back into the background. He made a dramatic whimper. Still nothin'. cry Silence. sniffle Nope. He let out a sigh of annoyance at the neglect of attention he was receiving.

At that moment, the queen-kit returned with a large, grizzled looking aged cat. That must have been a more heartrending sigh than I thought, he pondered to himself at this sudden turning of tables.

The old cat approached the young tabby.

"Hello," his voice was warm and soothing. "Are you lost, kitten?" Skimble thought about his response carefully, then shook his head no. It was half a lie. Sure, he knew where he was, but he was presently sort of lost as a person. "Do you have a home?" Again Skimble shook his head. "Do you need somewhere to stay?" This time he nodded. "Very good. You can stay with the Jellicle tribe. Would you like that?"

"Yes sir, very much so!" He nodded eagerly. He had succeeded!

"Well, then come with me. It's a good thing Jenny here saw you! He gestured to the pretty queen standing behind him, who's face had turned rather pink at being acknowledged for finding him.

She was quite attractive, Skimble observed. Marmalade colored, with tiger stripes. He realized he was staring and quickly looked away.

Skimble and Jenny followed the old cat into the junkyard, and the queen began filling him in on the tribe's background.

"Old Deuteronomy is our leader," she nodded towards the large cat leading them. "There are only a few of us now, but Griddlebone says that our tribe'll grow with all of the kittens. Griddlebone is Old Deuteronomy's daughter. Her mate's Gus. He's nice, but usually is off at the theatre doing something or other. Griddle and Gus have two daughters: Grizzabella and Jellylorum. They're both our age. And there's Bustopher Jones," she sighed for a moment and closed her eyes dreamily. "He's so handsome and brave! He ran away from home, you know. And Old Deuteronomy took him in. He's been with us ever since! I guess that's everybody right now."

"What about you?" the tom asked. To his surprise, she suddenly looked forlorn and sad.

"Oh. My parents dropped me here when I was a tiny kitten. The Jellicles took me in and raised me from kit-hood." He nodded sympathetically.

"I was abandoned, too. I've lived most of my life on the streets, but I've recently been living at the railway station. It's nice, but I need someone like me to be with. Humans only go so far. It's like having a human family."

She nodded, cheered slightly to know she wasn't alone. They walked in silence for a few moments when Old Deuteronomy turned around and said:

"Now, Mr…?"

"Skimbleshanks," he hastened to reply.

"Well, Skimbleshanks, you can go off and find a den, I suppose." Skimble nodded. They parted ways, and the tabby went off to check out the area. He found a nice large box with a tire in front of it, forming a nice doorway to use as his home. He added some homey touches, then returned to the main clearing in the center of the junkyard.

It seemed that while he had been gone, the whole tribe had gathered to meet him. There was a pure white Persian, looking very regal in her fluffy splendor. Next to her was a rather shaggy looking brown tom. Both were attempting to restrain an energetic kit. The furry queen's charge was a sleek, beautiful, grey female, and the tom took an attractive tortoise shell calico. The calico seemed a bit more laid back, and resorted to hiding behind her father when Skimble arrived.

Off to the side, a muscular tuxedo cat was leaning against a crate, Jenny right beside him all the while, clinging onto him and purring. He felt a pang of jealousy creep up inside him, but he quickly shook it off. He wasn't going to be here long, he reminded himself.

Old Deuteronomy was standing in the thick of things, surveying his tribe proudly.

The Persian and her family stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"I am Griddlebone," she purred through a thick Russian accent, "And this is my mate, Gus." Gus gave Skimble a smile then nudged his kittens to say hello.

"_I'm _Grizzabella," the grey one said importantly, "But everyone calls me Bella."

"I'm Jellylorum," the other squeaked nervously when her sister flicked her with her tail. Skimble smiled warmly at them and introduced himself.

By now, Jenny had dragged her masculine hero over to the tom, and said with a mixture of awe and admiration:

"Skimble, this is Bustopher Jones!"

"Hi," Skimble said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Bustopher didn't reply. Jenny nudged him, and rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Skimble." he droned, then turned to Jenny with a look that said 'There, I did it, are you happy?' She nodded and he stalked away to his shady crate. In a few moments Old Deuteronomy dismissed them all.

* * *

Skimble enjoyed his new family for several days, and shadows of doubt crept into his mind. Was this what real friends acted like? Everyone was so kind here! Even Busto seemed to be warming up to him. Maybe Macavity was a complete psychopath after all!

He played with the other kittens and they soon became fast friends. Bella and Jenny usually flirted around with him and Busto, but Jelly usually kept his jaw from dragging on the ground. She was a nice change from the other kittens. Very down to earth, even if she seemed to want to sink into the ground whenever she saw him. He helped her get over her shyness, and she helped him to keep his drool in his mouth.

After he had lived with the Jellicles for a week, all thoughts of renouncing his place within the tribe disappeared, and he quickly forgot his promise to Macavity.

But he did wonder how the train station was bearing without him, so early one morning he informed Old Deuteronomy he was visiting his old home. He was given permission to go, and he started off at once.

Skimble arrived soon enough, and the stationmaster was very pleased to see him. He had a wonderful time back in his old station, and hardly wanted to leave at the end of the day. But he knew his family would worry if he didn't return before dark.

He started walking along whistling a cheery tune, but was interrupted by a flash of ginger fur that suddenly barred his way.

"Macavity!" he said, still dazed by the sudden appearance of his old comrade.

"Hello, Skimble!" he spat. "Nice to know you still remember my name! Forgotten about our little agreement, have you? Turned your back on your first friend?"

"Let me through, Macavity," Skimble felt night creeping as the sky turned to dusk.

"No, not until you get me into that tribe!" he said, shoving Skimble back with force. The tabby stumbled and fell as Macavity drew over him, claws out and teeth bared. What had happened to him?

All traces of sanity gone, Macavity raised his paw to strike when the sound of Jelly calling Skimble's name reached their ears. Macavity looked around, then scampered into the darkness, but not before hissing his vows of revenge into Skimble's ear.

The tabby tom rose shakily to his feet before dashing home, frightened. Frightened for himself, and his new family.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So, how's everyone liking Skimble's Story? Sorry I took a little longer than usual with this chapter. I kept telling myself 'write, write, open the notebook! Doooo it! Doooooo it!' But, no dice. I kept getting distracted by shiny stuff. :) Anywho, review, review, review! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but, bear with me. I've got a lot going on! Anywho, I'll update soon. But, people, this is the fourth chapter and I've only gotten 5 reviews! I need feedback if you ever want to hear the end of Skimble's Story! R&R! R&R! R&R!_

_Disclaimer: If anyone has been under the impression for the past three chapters that I own CATS, they were sadly mistaken. But, if anyone knows a way that I could come to own CATS, by all means, let me know!_

**I Didn't Know!**

Skimble and Jelly were seated on the giant tire together. The Jellicle Ball was approaching. In just over a month, they would all officially be cats, and everyone was continuously buzzing about who was going with who.

The tabby and his tortoise shell companion were talking in hushed voices. Skimble had voiced his worries about Macavity trying something at the ball. She attempted to assure him that Macavity couldn't do anything with Old Deuteronomy around, but Skimble still wasn't convinced.

Just then, Jenny waltzed up and asked if she could talk to Skimble. _Alone_. He glanced apologetically to Jelly, but leapt off the tire and followed the marmalade queen to a secluded clearing somewhere in the great mounds of garbage.

"Where are we-?" he began to ask, but she put a paw over his lips, preventing him from saying any more.

"Ssshhhhh…" she coaxed. She rubbed up against him. He stiffened. _What was she doing?_ he wondered to himself. But then it dawned on him, and terror coursed through his body.

Then she moved in for the punch. He felt her getting closer, and then, she kissed him. He felt he was paralyzed. Nothing else in the world existed right now. Just him and Jenny.

A sudden gasp brought them from their stupor. Skimble pulled away just in time to see a sobbing Jelly running away. His head was spinning. So much was happening at once! This was like one of those soap operas he had seen the station master watching on a little broken down television in the back room.

He looked at Jenny, who seemed shocked that they had been caught.

"Wh-What just happened?" Skimble stuttered.

"It seems that _somebody_ followed us here," she said in an irritated tone.

"I don't get it, though. Why was she so upset?" Jenny scoffed.

"Don't tell me you don't know?!" His blank look answered her question. She sighed, "Toms can be so clueless sometimes! Come on, you have to know that she's loved you for, like, ever!"

"What?!" he gasped. Realization flooded through him. _That_ was why she had always been so shy when he was around. He'd had no idea! And yet, now it seemed so obvious, he scolded himself for his idiocy.

"I-I've got to go find her!" he stammered.

"Skimble! Stay right here! What about us?" she shouted after him as he sprinted away.

"Go find Busto!" he called back over his shoulder as he flew towards the friend whose heart he had broken.

* * *

He found her curled in a ball, quivering slightly in her den. The tom hesitated, then approached the upset queen. When he was about two feet away from her, she spun around. He staggered back, surprised. Her eyes were red and puffy. She blushed when she saw who it was and turned away again.

"Jelly?" he asked uncertainly, "Um, can we…talk?" She sighed but walked over and sat down next to him. "Uhhh…I'm not quite sure how to say this…See, she was….no, I- (sighhh) I'm sorry." Her ears pricked up a little at this. "Really, I didn't know you…well, you know…_liked_ me. Otherwise I never would have done it! You're my best friend! And Jenny, well, I think she likes Busto more anyways," Now he was rambling. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is…I- I like you a lot, too, and…w-would you like to go to the ball with me?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness.

"Of course!!" she laughed happily, and they left her den smiling, paw in paw.

_A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! I'm not great at the romantic fluff, but I felt an internal obligation to add some. So, I'll need as many reviews as possible! Please!! I'm begging you!! R&R! R&R! Oh, and be prepared. The next chapter may or may not have some sad and/or violent stuff, so just a warning. I NEED A REVIEW!! Ahem. Right. Anywho, keep with me!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This chapter took me forever to write! I was going through an internal battle whether or not I should add a certain part in or wait until the next chapter, but I finally decided. I worked really hard on this one and am quite fond of it, __**so you'd better like it! **__Just kidding! :) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CATS. Still._

**The Jellicle Ball**

It felt like the remaining time before the ball flew by in the blink of an eye, and without warning, the day of the ball suddenly arrived. Jenny had long since gotten over her loss of Skimble, and was busy fussing over Busto's new white spats. In Skimble's opinion, they looked completely ridiculous, but Jenny seemed to find them irresistible.

Everyone was off primping themselves and practicing new dance moves. Skimble was in his den, attempting to smooth down some unruly fur on his back. As he was stretched in an odd position to reach the disagreeable tuft, Jelly flounced in and giggled when she saw his little acrobatics routine. He blushed and quickly got up, brushed off his coat.

"Here, let me help you," she offered kindly, but her face still showed mirth at his awkward attempt to groom himself. She patted down the sprout of hair, and then looked him in the face, now visibly serious. His breath caught in his throat when he stared into her gorgeous shining eyes. He gulped air as he opened his mouth to ask her just about the most important question of all his nine lives, when Grizzabella rushed into the den.

"Hey, Skimble," she panted distractedly. "Jelly, can I talk to you?" Jelly looked from Skimble to her sister, then sighed in consent and followed the grey queen out of the den.

Skimble sat kind of awkwardly, waiting for his date to return.

She came back in a storm of rage.

"What happened?" Skimble asked in shock. He didn't recall her ever being angry before!

"Bella's 'left the nest'! Says there's no future for her here. She just up and left! How could she even say something like that? This is her home! She belongs here!" Skimble was astounded. He had never in a million Jellicle moons thought that Bella would want to run away! She had always _seemed _happy, although he hadn't ever really ever talked to her that much. But here was someone else who had been abandoned. He felt even closer to Jelly now.

He scolded himself for even thinking about that while his love was so distraught. However, a new fear crept into his head. Would Jelly still want to go to the ball? And even if she did, what would she say if he asked her the question? Only time would tell. He certainly wasn't about to bring it up!

* * *

As the few remaining hours before the ball whiled away, Jelly simmered down. Her anger disappeared, followed by a spiteful moodiness, and finally a heartbreaking stream of heavy tears.

She finally managed to swallow her emotion for the time being, and stored it away for a less special evening.

When Busto sang out the invitation, both had pasted halfhearted on their faces as they made their entrance together. Apparently Bella had informed her parents of her leave also, for the two were perched on the tire, Gus trying to console his sobbing mate, all the while tears streaming down his own wrinkling face.

Old Deuteronomy had not yet arrived, but Jenny had already dragged Bustopher onto the dance floor and was showing off her flirtatious moves in perfect time with the music.

Skimble and Jelly seated themselves to watch to watch inside a large pipe. He smiled to himself when she curled up close to his purring body. He realized that this wasn't a great time to be demonstrating his contentment to her, and quickly stopped himself, but felt he must glowing, thus giving himself away anyhow.

After a few dances, Old Deuteronomy appeared, and they all crowded around him. Busto went up to him and discreetly disclosed the news on Bella to him, and the poor old cat's face filled with pain. Though he was not related to any of them, they were all his family, none the less. He went over and placed a loving hand on the still crying Griddlebone.

But the night had hardly begun, and Jenny soon demonstrated her talent at getting a party going, and soon Skimble found himself dancing alongside Jelly, both seemingly carefree. But all the while, Skimble was going through an internal battle. The mating dance would soon begin, and if he didn't ask Jelly soon, the opportunity would be lost for another year. And he was fully aware that Jelly was still torn apart inside. It would take more than some dancing to heal her now. But it was now or never.

"Uh, I've got some-something to ask you…" he stuttered.

"Yes?" she asked, slightly absentminded.

"Jelly, w-would you l-like to…to be my, well, to be my…mate?" He sighed. He had done it! But wait. The worst was yet to come. Now he had to endure the answer, good or bad. Shoot.

Her eyes lit up in that sparkling way that they did. _Come on, hurry up!_ he thought.

"Skimble, (_Come on!_) I would _love_ to be your mate!" she squealed. He groaned with relief and ecstasy, then gasped for air. He hadn't been aware that he'd been holding his breath!

The music changed, and the two looked around with panic in their eyes. Now what, they asked themselves. Skimble shrugged, then started leading her in a waltz. They danced around like a dream, then performed a few special steps, Everlasting Cat knows how they knew them, and the song ended.

_That was it! Jelly was his mate now!_ They beamed at each other, and shared a warm kiss. He nuzzled as they walked off the dance floor. It appeared that Jenny and Busto had also completed the mating dance.

Skimble led his new mate over to a secluded nook in the mounds of junk where they were still able to watch the activity. He laid down and she nuzzled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. When she fell asleep, he sat as still as he could so as to not disturb her, stroking her body until night overtook him, too.

* * *

They awoke to the sound of a loud crash, sirens ringing through their ears as they shielded their eyes against flashing lights. They emerged from their nook just in time to see Macavity appear through the hubbub. "Drama queen" Skimble muttered to himself.

"Jellicle Cats!" the ginger cat cried out above the noise he had created. Everyone stopped their panic and turned towards him. "I mean you no harm! All I am here for is the one who betrayed me, his first friend." his menacing eyes pierced through Skimble. "Give me the tabby, and I won't hurt any of you."

"No!" Jelly shouted defiantly. "We won't let you have him!" Macavity turned his attention towards the young calico.

"Ahhhh, and here is Skimble-Tanks' new queen, is it not?" She stared fiercely at him. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, your dear sister left you today. Why do think that is? Could it perhaps be that she felt she was being forgotten by her love stricken sister? Thimble was taking all of your attention?" he laughed maniacally. Jelly stood her ground, but her confidence was visibly fading. "You see, Scrabble has caused yet another heartbreak!" By this point he had spotted Griddlebone cowering in the shadows. "And you, the poor mother! It must be horrible to lose one's child! Come with me Griddlebone. I can help you find Bella." The Persian, who had once seemed so strong, looked up at Macavity in despair.

"Really?" she asked feebly.

"Really." Macavity said with an enticing grin. "Just come with me and all of your heartache will be over."

"NO!" Jelly screamed desperately, struggling against Skimble, who was holding her back from lunging at Macavity and throwing herself into the line of fire. "NO, MOM! Don't go with him! It's a trap, he'll just hurt you more! Don't leave me! Let-Me-Go!" she shouted through gritted teeth to Skimble.

"No, I won't let him have you! You can't win, he'll kill you! I love you, Jelly!"

When he said this, she stopped fighting, collapsed, and hung limply in Skimble's strong arms, tears trickling onto the ground heavily. He held her close as he witnessed what little family remaining to the queen he loved more than anything follow the ginger menace out of the junkyard.

* * *

_A/N: So, this is my favorite chapter so far. Hope you like! But, if you want me to keep going, I need more feedback! I haven't gotten hardly any reviews, and I need motivation! Keep with me! I'm about to get really busy, and probably won't have too much writing time on my hands. I've got camp, 4h fair, and Disney World all in the next month, so bear with my lack of updates!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry I took so long to post this chapter! I've been procrastinating! But, to make up for it, I just might post Ch. 7 in the next day or so, so you won't have to wait for three weeks while I'm oober busy! So stay with me, chookies! I apologize for the wait on Ch. 8. Hope you like this chapter! It involves… well, you'll just have to wait to see what it involves! But you'll probably like it. If you don't, well no cookies for you!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Spring is in the Air**

"How could she leave me, too?" Jelly was crying onto Skimble's shoulder. After the big scene with Macavity at the ball, all of the Jellicles turned in early. Deuteronomy led Gus home to his den, while Jelly followed Skimble to the den they now shared as mates. She sat up the rest of the night crying, and he stayed up to comfort her.

Now as the early rays of dawn began shining into their den, he could see her red and puffy eyes begin to droop, and he knew she would fall asleep soon. Sure enough, by the time the sun was fully up, her breath became deep and he curled up next to her to catch some z's as well.

* * *

Spring was in the air! I had been three months since the Jellicle Ball, and things had calmed down a lot. Jelly was beginning to return to her old jovial disposition, although Gus was having a harder time. He was aging rapidly and had given up theatre, his favorite thing in the world. But his spirits were somewhat lifted with all the life in the air.

Kittens were on the way! It seemed that once she had settled down with Busto, he maternal instincts began to come forth, and she had long been forgiven for her kitten hood games. Now she and Jelly spent most of their time lounging together with their big bulging bellies, while Skimble and Busto waited on them hand and foot. Or should I say, paw and tail? But in any case, they were getting close!

* * *

Skimble awoke to a small cry in the middle of the night. He sat up to see Jelly lying there sweating, paw clutching her large stomach.

"Skimble!" she panted, "The kittens are coming!" His heart raced.

"I-I'll go get Jenny!" he said, dashing out of the den. Jenny had had her kittens two weeks before: Mistoffolees, a tiny tuxedo kitten who looked exactly like Bustopher, and Asparagus Jr. who looked so much like Gus that they had named the kit after him.

Skimble burst into their den. Bustopher sat up immediately, eyes searching for the intruder. When he saw who it was, he relaxed.

"Busto! Wake Jenny up! Jelly's having her kittens!" Skimble whispered urgently. Busto nodded and gently shook Jenny awake. He passed on the news, and Jenny sprang up and followed Skimble back to his den.

The poor tabby cat was forced to stay outside while they were born, but Jenny finally gave him the go ahead to come in and see his off-spring.

Jelly was holding two little kittens close to her.

"Look," she whispered softly to him. The smallest of the two was a tiny gold and black queen, the other a scarlet queen.

She handed him the gold and black one, and he held her in his paws. He was rather overwhelmed, and he nuzzled the kit closely, surprised at the amount of love he felt for two creatures he had only just met for the first time.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the kittens were born. They were already becoming mobile and thus required continuous attention.

They had dubbed the bright red queen Bombalurina, and the black and gold one Demeter. The two balls of fluff crawled around together for hours, and were just about inseparable. They had only just been introduced to Asparagus and Mistoffolees and the four made quite a cute little gaggle of kittens.

One warm afternoon as Skimble followed the two kittens near the outskirts of the junkyard, he smelled a distantly familiar scent, and he grabbed the two kits and ran to the junkyard entrance to see who was there.

He nearly dropped his progeny when he saw a familiar sleek grey cat approaching.

"Grizzabella?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Skimble!" she cried and rushed to greet him.

"Bella! You've come back! Jelly will be so happy to see you!"

"Well, actually, I'm not staying." she moved aside to reveal two little kittens crouching behind her, "I was hoping you Jellicles would take these two off of my paws." He stared at her in disgust and disappointment, when Jelly streaked past him with a cry.

"Bella! Oh, I'm so glad you're back!"

"I'm glad to see you, too, Jelly! But I'm not back. I was just here to drop off these two." She nudged the kittens in front of her.

"Wh-What?" Jelly asked, obviously on the verge of renewed tears.

"Well, this one is Munkustrap," she gestured to a handsome little silver tabby tom, "And this one is Rum Tum Tugger," she nodded to a little brown tom with a big fluffy mane. "Well, it was great seeing you guys!" she rubbed her sister and nodded to Skimble, then ran off back into the streets of the outside world.

"Bella," Jelly whispered as the tears flowed from her eyes again.

"Come on," Skimble said soothingly as he gathered all four kittens and started carrying them back into the junkyard.

* * *

_A/N: So how'd you chookies like it? Hope you didn't mind Skimble and Jelly's kittens being Demi and Bomba! But I needed it to be like that for a later part of the story. So, R&R! I need to know what you think! Review, review!_


End file.
